The Pe'a
by Super Mega Ultra Polar Bear
Summary: Moana experiences receiving her first tattoo.


Moana took a deep breath. One in, then out.

The needle looked so tiny and harmless, yet as the artist kept sharpening it, it seemed to appear longer and pointier than before.

She tried to tell herself to calm down. The process would only hurt for a short time. It may not even hurt that much. Some people were more tolerant of pain than others. But then again, Moana hadn't ever experienced more than the occasional bruises and scrapes.

Her mother Sina knelt beside her. "You don't have to do this today, if you don't want to," she said. She was always conscious and supportive of what Moana wanted.

"No, that's all right. This feels like the right day, you know?" Moana replied, hoping her fear didn't show. She thought it was silly, feeling as afraid as she was. Over half of the people on Motunui Island had tattoos, and over half of _them_ had more than a couple each. She was only getting one. She thought she'd be braver about it.

"It certainly is," Chief Tui said, smiling. "Our daughter has accomplished so much, and her selected design will perfectly display the spiritual power within her."

Moana grinned sheepishly. It was true that she had become a hero to her people in the past few months. With the restoration of the island and the steady increase of bounty, she was reminded of her exploits everyday. She was proud of herself. It was only fitting that she should wear her pride on her sleeve, or rather, her left upper back. She was certainly ready, but not totally prepared.

Sina squeezed Moana's hand and brushed her hair back. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, her mother could tell how nervous she was. She leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry."

Suddenly, a large breeze swept across the beach, covering everyone in a thin layer of sand, and a flutter of giant wings appeared in the sky. Moana brushed the sand off, and laughed.

"Greetings, Motunui's!" Maui exclamed, as he landed and changed to his original form. He slammed his fishhook into the ground, causing everything else to jump a foot into the air. "Where's the party?"

"I'm getting a tattoo." Moana said, wondering how Maui, who had tattoos from head to toe, would react. His jaw dropped.

"Uh, aren't you too young?" he asked. Chief Tui shook his head. "There are many who get tattoos at the age of twelve. Moana is already a young woman." Maui seemed worried, to Moana's surprise.

"Are you sure, Moana?" Maui asked her. Moana was puzzled. "What? You act like no one's ever done it before. I suppose all of yours are just temporary?"

"Oh, no. My tattoos are special. Although, I kinda wish some were temporary. Hint, hint," he said, eyeing his pectoral, "I was practically two hundred by the time I got my last one." He pointed to his ankle.

"They didn't hurt, did they?" Moana asked, hesitant.

"I don't remember very well," Maui said. "I blacked out for the majority of them. This one on my wrist became infected, so I had to get it again. I couldn't move for week."

Moana glared at him. "Gee, thanks for being so honest."

 _"You're welco-o-o-me!"_ Maui sang loudly.

The artist stopped sharpening the needle. "You ready?"

Moana took another deep breath. She slowly tied her hair back, laid down, and closed her eyes.

She would be brave. The tattoo would not only symbolize her heroism, but her as a whole. She was strong. She was harmonious with the forces of nature.

 _One breath in, then out. In then out. In then-_

"OWWW!" Moana cried as the needle started piercing her skin. At first it stung like a wasp, then it burned like a torch. She whimpered as the needle moved across her shoulder blade. She couldn't even think. The experience wasn't nearly as unpleasant as she imagined it to be. It was worse.

A few minutes later, most of the pain subsided, but she still couldn't relax. Her mother continued to squeeze her hand, soothing her.

At last, the artist stopped tapping and took away the needle. "Done," he said. Moana opened her eyes. "You may want to lie still for awhile to let it heal."

* * *

"It looks good," Maui said. Moana agreed. The design consisted of a small wave and the two currents spiraled to the side. It was perfect. She felt like a different person now.

Moana walked to the reef. She thought of her grandmother, how she had chosen a sting ray as her tattoo and spirit. Whenever Moana sailed out to sea, she was always accompanied by one or more sting rays. As long as they were with her, she would never forget her grandmother. _When I die, I will become the ocean itself. No one will forget me_. She thought.

"Whoa!" Maui shouted. "What is it?" Moana asked. He rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing, I was probably seeing things. I could've sworn I saw your tattoo move a bit."


End file.
